Aftermath
by scc4
Summary: They lost. And now it's up to a small group of people up the pieces of a shattered universe. A story that picks up where Infinity War left off.
1. Chapter 1 (05-07 18:08:19)

"He did it."

Nebula tips her head slightly as she says this, as if looking for an answer. Not that she gets one, the lost man sitting in front of her looks paralyzed. Watching helplessly as people dissappear does that to you.

 _We need to go._

"Up. Get up. We need to leave now."

He merely looks at her.

"I don't have time for this. Thanos is out there somewhere, and the longer we wait, the less chance there is to reverse this!"

He stumbles to his feet.

"What... what ship..."

 _So a mentally_ and _physically unstable person. Great._

Nebula huffs in exasperation. "The ship I rammed into thanos. Now move."

He stumbles to his feet, clutching his side. Evidently still in shock. He presses a few buttons on his forearm.

"What are you doing?"

His forehead creases as he mumbles "There we go... ok."

Suddenly the remaining armour shifts, almost like water, interweaving down to the man's hands and feet. It keeps twisting and changing until it forms a circle on the palm of each hand. The man looks down at his feet, which are still intertwining within one another, until they form heavy-looking boots.

 _Now I see how he held off Thanos for so long._

With a ghost of a smile on his face he softly says "It's Nanotech. I've been developing it for when..." His eyes cast downwards as he mumbles "When something like this happens."

"Inpressive. But why exactly did you need to make boots and gloves?" Nebula questions.

"Because, well, I'm not exactly in the best walking shape right now." As he says it, he sways to one side. A small push from the circle on his hand counteracts it.

"So flying seems to be the best option."

 _Makes sense to me._

"Well lets go then."

And Nebula starts running to the ship, with the man bobbing around behind her.

When she gets to the ship, Nebula starts to survey the damage. Not much actually, just a few loose outer panels, some fried wires. Just little things.

Should take five minutes a panel.

The man, eager to help, lands behind her.

 _He better not distract me right now._

"Damn, that was fast." He looks at the panels curiously, still speaking to Nebula. "Obviously I wasn't flying very fast, but I thought I would pass you at some point."

 _Well I am somewhat of a robot._

He starts fixing the panels, and finishes three in 40 seconds.

Nebula looks at him, surprised.

 _Well that didn't take very long._

So the man was smart, as well as a fighter.

By the time Nebula is in the ship, the man has wrapped up the fried wires and other issues. He clumsily climbs in and sits on a bench.

 _At least he hasn't fainted yet._

Nebula looks at him closely.

He looks exhausted. He has a pained expression on his face as well, from both physical and emotional wounds.

"What's your name?" Asks Nebula.

"Tony Stark. Yours?"

"Nebula."

"Also, where exactly are we going?"

 _I want to say another warzone, but that would freak this guy out even more. Don't want him to lose it here._

"Earth."


	2. Chapter 2

**PSA: Every other chapter you get a glimpse into the soul stone. My theory is that the people who got dusted are trapped there, trying to get out.** **Also every chapter is from the perspective of a different character.** **\--**

Peter was confused. Why was he confused? That was not normal. Peter did not get confused for no reason. Maybe thinking back to what just happened would help.

Except that was harder than he thought.

What had just happened?

Something... that made him scared. And sad. Something...cs

He suddenly remembered all of it in a rush.

 _"Mr. Stark?"_

 _"I don't... I don't feel so good."_ _"You're alright..."_ _"I-I don't know what's happening, I don't f-feel..."_ _"I don't want to go Mr. Stark, I don't want to go, please sir, I don't want to go, I don't want to go..."_ _"I'm sorry."_ Oh god.

He could feel the details of the memories rushing back, and the sharp pain in his chest and, and the sense that something was off and, and, and...

And he had tried to keep it together, because he knew _, he knew,_ that something was very, very wrong when the others disappeared.

And he could _feel_ himself start to erode, to turn to dust, as his healing powers struggled to keep up.

And he had wanted to hold on to someone, to _anyone_ , as he could feel himself slipping away.

And then the thing that his spider-sense had been screaming to him about happened, just like it did to those other people.

And then everything had gone dark.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been lying there for over a minute, but nobody could bring themselves to face the horrors they knew were outside.

"We lost."

Natasha said this with a pained expression on her face.

The only thing Steve could think was, _How did we let this happen?_ Suddenly, Steve realized something.

"Guys, where's Sam?" Silence, except for Bruce, who quietly said "Who's Sam?"

 _Oh yeah, I forgot he's out of the loop._ "He's falcon, the guy with wings." Steve looked around. "And Rhodey. Anyone seen him?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Steve heard someone crashing through the trees behind him. They all whipped around to see Rhodey sprinting towards them.

They all let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god you're here. Where's Sam?"

Rhodey shook his head, mumbling "I... I don't know. He won't respond to and communicators."

"We'll send out a search team." Natasha said.

 **Updates coming soon! Sorry, I don't have time to finish the chapter.**


End file.
